


Jail Hogs

by DootDootBoopedSnoot



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Merged Continuities, scifi elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootDootBoopedSnoot/pseuds/DootDootBoopedSnoot
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, from Mobius Eta 216, turns into a powerful but destructive demon whenever he gets upset or angry. One day, his demonic alter ego does something on a more multiversal scale than normal- and he gets landed in an equally multiversal prison because of it.Now he has to deal with the prison guards' mistreatment, other inmates wanting to snap him in two, and a foul-mouthed but oddly familiar cellmate.
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Golden Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is something that's a little more experimental than normal? Honestly I'm kinda nervous about posting this fic.
> 
> As you've probably guessed from the summary, the Sonic in this story is actually the one from Sonic the Comic, specifically StCO (see: the Chaos Control Collar being mentioned)- also known as Fleetway. He's both here to make this fic just tad more original and provide a reason for why Sonic got arrested in the first place.
> 
> Just like with all of my other fanfics, I don't actually know when I'll update this again, if I'll finish it... Hell, I've barely got a single clue what the rest of the plot will even BE yet. But I figure I might as well get SOMETHING out there now, so..
> 
> Enjoy!

Something was tight around his neck. A collar, probably, but nothing like the Chaos Control collar that had been forced onto him not too long ago. This was... Different, somehow. Instead of doing, well, basically nothing- he could feel the Chaos Energy being almost completely drained out of him, pulling him out of his Super Form.

Which would've been a good thing in his book, except it didn't stop there. It _continued_ to drain the energy out of him, so much so that it quickly became too much all at once and he collapsed.

There were other people, other Mobians, there. They seemed to wear strange, somewhat gaudy uniforms- in a different situation he might've made fun of them for it. But he was so drained, and they were surrounding him. One pulled him up- rather roughly, too- and pinned him to the side of their equally strange, vaguely police-like cars. Were they handcuffing him?

"Sonic of Mobius Eta 216, you are under arrest."

They were.  
  


_"You can't DO THIS! Me and Super Sonic- We're different beings! You've gotta believe me-!"_

_"I do believe you. Unfortunately, Super Sonic has to be punished for his actions. And if, in order to get to him, you have to suffer as well? Then so be it."_   
  


Sonic swallowed thickly as he was lead to his cell- uncomfortable in more ways than one. The collar around his neck felt just a tad too tight, his quills hurt from being painfully and improperly shaved down, and he was already beginning to despise how itchy and non-aerodynamic the mandatory orange jumpsuit was.

He had tried doing his usual trick for getting out of handcuffs like this- vibrating his hands at extreme speeds so the cuffs would weaken. But it didn't seem to be working right now. In fact, _nothing_ seemed to be working right now- he felt too slow, too _tired_ to do anything. It felt as though Robotnik had sapped his powers away again.

He had a strange feeling that the collar that these so-called 'Zone Cops' snapped onto him had something to do with it.

 _Zone Cops..._ Sonic thought. People who oversaw interdimensional travel, making sure things go smoothly and that there were no spatial abnormalities. And that wasn't even touching on the fact that their entire world was _sideways_.

It was true that Sonic was no stranger to parallel or alternate dimensions, but it was never quite to _this_ scale- before he just had to deal with one new universe at a time. Here, however, he was being held in a hub world that all Zones connected to- and, within that world, was a prison full of interdimensional criminals.

A prison he now had to share.

Despite the circumstances, he was slightly glad that he currently had the guards walking next to him. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do much in terms of self-defense with his powers sapped away like this, especially against the larger inmates.

It really didn't help that he was pretty sure a few of them were eyeing him with a dangerous, almost predatory expression as they walked by. He'd never admit his discomfort out loud, though.

It's too bad the guards were only temporary.

"We're here," The guard on his left said, pressing a keypad that unlocked the doors to his new cell. The other guard uncuffed his hands- but kept a firm grip on his arm, ensuring that he didn't run away.

It wasn't like he'd get very far either way.

After opening the cell, both guards grabbed ahold of him before roughly throwing him in, making him land on his face- seriously, what was with the brutal treatment? He'd been nothing but painfully, uncharacteristically obedient the entire time, even though he REALLY wanted to spit out every single insult he could think of due to his predicament.

After the guards threw him in, they began laughing, "Enjoy your new cellmate, _Snot_."

Wait... Cellmate? Well, he did suppose what little of the cells he could see as they passed by _were_ just big enough for two people.... He just really, _really_ hoped that he'd be able to get along with whoever he was stuck with now.

And that the nickname "Snot" wasn't _too_ literal...

Thankfully, the other inmate was a hedgehog, a pretty similar looking one, too. Except he was green, with icy blue eyes, and something about his demeanor seemed to indicate that he'd been stuck here for... A _while_. The green hedgehog had been resting on the bottom bunk, reading some kind of book- Sonic couldn't make out the title, though, because he sat up and slid it underneath the bed upon hearing his arrival.

Then he gave a cruel, smug smirk when he saw just _who_ his new cellmate was, "Sweet. Fresh meat, _and_ you're a Sonic. You'll definitely be getting everyone off of my ass for a while."

".... Excuse me?" Sonic said as he pushed himself up, brushing some dust off.

"Yer new here, aren't 'cha?" The green hedgehog stood up and walked towards Sonic, resting his arm on his shoulder in an _almost_ friendly matter, "Let's straighten some things out here. All those inmates out there? Even if almost every single one'a them didn't already _hate_ you, yer still small, and- with that control collar on- yer essentially helpless."

Looking at the other hedgehog more closely, now, Sonic began to notice a few more details - like how he could make out something inherently cruel and smug behind those icy eyes, but a good chunk of it seemed dulled out- almost faked.

"And," The green hedgehog spoke up once again, "There's nothin' those punks out there love more than an _easy target._ " He stated, and Sonic took notice of the bruises that riddled his face as well- most of which somehow looked like they were ancient, like they haven't been aloud to heal yet.

The other hedgehog wasn't just trying to scare him. He was also speaking from _experience_.

".... How cheerful." Sonic deadpanned with a dry mouth.

Scourge chuckled, the arm that was resting on his shoulder was finally removed, and Sonic began to notice just how sore that particular part of his arm felt now. The green hedgehog stood in front of him now, "Name's Scourge, by the way."

Sonic snorted, "Did you come up with that yourself?"

"As a matter of _fact_ ," Scourge said with a scowl, "Yes."

And with that, the green hedgehog returned to his bunk. He began to reach underneath the bed for his abandoned book before he paused, "Actually, Blue..." He then turned back around once again, but decided not to invade Sonic's personal bubble this time... Only to ask a far more personal question, "What _are_ ya in for, anyway?"

"I... Well...." Sonic choked on his words, unsure of how to explain- what DID he do? What exactly did SUPER do? It was extremely inconvenient to be _aware_ of your evil alter ego but not actually remember what the damn thing does.

"It's... Complicated." Maybe if he were ominously vague enough, the subject would be dropped?

 _That_ make Scourge laugh, " _Puh-lease_ , Blue, I'm not exactly a paragon of good and proper morals." He then flashed a dangerous grin, "You can air out _allll_ of your dirty little secrets to me."

".... _Somehow_ , I doubt that." Sonic replied, crossing his arms in response.

"I mean... Fair. But still, what am I gonna do?" Scourge shrugged, "Whatever you've done, I- and pretty much everyone else stuck in this hell hole- have likely done _much_ worse. You think we're gonna make fun of ya for some dinky Zone Hopping Violation?"

"... I. Barely know what that even _means_." Sonic pointed out.

"Ooh! AND you're a newbie to all the multiverse stuff too! Oh, man, it is gonna be a _treat_ once you realize just exactly how everything works around here, lemme tell ya..." Scourge laughed (Sonic was beginning to _really_ despise that laugh..), pulling out the book he abandoned before and leaning back on his bunk.

Sonic thought that was the end of it, finally deciding to _partially_ let his guard down and climb onto the top bunk as well, now realizing just how exhausted he was...

He ended up being wrong, though.

"Y'know, Blue, if you're really _that_ insecure about the skeletons in yer closet, I could tell ya about some of the shit I did to make it even." Scourge piped up once again.

"Can you just... Fuck off already?"

"Ooooo, hearin' one of you cuss... That's a first!" Scourge chuckled, "Well, technically a second. Anyways, you sure you don't-"

He was interrupted by sudden, loud snoring. Giving an indignant huff, he went back to his reading.

".... I ain't wakin' you up when it's time for dinner, you know." He said to the back of the top bunk.

He was promptly met with even more snoring.


	2. Prison Beat-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic gets a "warm welcome" from his fellow inmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this at all! But I also don't want to rewrite 3000 times so you're getting this.

As it turned out, Scourge never even had to wake his new cellmate up anyway- instead, the loud announcement speakers caught Sonic so off guard that he quite _literally_ fell out of bed, much to Scourge's amusement.

_"ATTENTION ALL INMATES, IT IS 5PM. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE CAFETERIA FOR DINNER."_

Sonic pushed himself up off of the floor- his cellmate far more interested in laughing at him over lending him a hand. Upon finally processing the announcement, he began to realize just how hungry he was- in fact, he was pretty sure he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Hopefully, whatever they served in the cafeteria was... _Pleasant_ enough. Enough to stomach.

Scourge, over his initial amusement, began to climb out of the cell. Sonic followed soon afterwards, suddenly realizing that he didn't actually know _where_ the cafeteria was. Fortunately, his cellmate seemed to know exactly where he was going, so he just trailed behind him.

They made it past a few other cells before Scourge huffed, "Blue, do ya _mind?_ " He looked over his shoulder, giving a just barely visible snarl, "The fuck are you followin' me for, anyway?"

"I don't know where the cafeteria _is_ , genius." Sonic pointed out.

".... Oh. Yeah." Scourge looked forward again once more, "Uh... Shit, can ya at least walk beside me instead of behind me? I'm feeling like I'm bein' stalked 'ere, Blue."

"Oh. Uh, sure." Sonic sped up his pace to where he was walking side-by-side with the other hedgehog instead of behind.

Scourge suddenly took this opportunity to stick his nose where it didn't belong, once again, "Y'know, ya still haven't answered my question."

"What qu- oh..." Sonic raked his brain for a good way to explain his situation. Was Scourge's world anything like his? For all he knew, there could be universes out there where chaos energy didn't even _exist_. He felt just a tad envious of those hypothetical worlds. If only he was from one of them instead, then he wouldn't be in this mess.

After a few seconds thinking about his explanation, he realized that, oh yeah, he didn't owe this jerk anything. So he responded in his usual jerkhole way, "Uhhh, yeah. I committed Nunya."

Scourge shot him a strange look, "Nunya? Never heard that one before. What is it?"

Sonic gave a shit eating grin. _He actually fell for it!_ , "Nunya Business."

Scourge seemed to bristle next to him, opening his mouth to say something only to clamp it down shut. But at that moment he suddenly grinned, "Y'know, Blue, for bein' a goody-goody ya sure are being secretive about yer felony. I'm startin' to think ya done somethin' awwwwfully twisted."

Now it was Sonic's turn to bristle, "Whatever you're thinking, it's _wrong_. I-" he paused. He... Still didn't exactly remember what Super did. Before, even when Super wasn't _out_ out, he'd still be there. He'd fill him in on the details with the occasional whisper- mostly just to fuel his nightmares. Still, being informed was handy. But ever since that stupid collar was snapped onto him, it felt like everything to do with chaos energy was blocked off completely.

It was strange, and weirdly lonely. It was the same damn stuff that made Super Sonic to begin with, the same stuff that tore his one and only father figure away from him and created Robotnik. But without it, he felt like a piece of himself was chopped off.

He suppose it also made sense, though. He _had_ been running around with all of that excess chaos energy for a while now.

"Oh, you DEFINITELY did somethin' super fucked up." Scourge's laughter had him snap back to reality.

"Bugger off," Sonic huffed, thankful that they finally reached the cafeteria.

It was about as nice as you'd expect a prison cafeteria to be, which wasn't nice at all. Dropped and discarded food littered the floor, alongside various sticky liquids that he _really_ hoped was just juice- if they even served juice. He wasn't sure if all of it was just from today or if the food just really looked that bad.

After getting in line and grabbing a tray he could confirm that, yes, the food really did look that bad. In fact, most of it looked exactly like the sort of brownish prison slop they'd show in cartoons. With a side of mashed potatoes and peas. Maybe even pudding, if you were lucky.

Trying to find a place to sit down was a challenge, as nearly every table of the place was occupied by a group of mean, tough looking prisoners- all of which glared at him as soon as he came close, like they wanted to break him.

Normally, he wouldn't be worried about having bigger opponents, his speed and wit usually trumped them anyways- but here his speed was completely blocked off, and everything in the prison seemed to be built around keeping him at a disadvantage. The safest bet was just... To avoid conflict.

Unfortunately, his fellow inmates didn't seem to agree.

A large, all-encompassing shadow was casted over him, and Sonic flinched as he felt a couple of hands- ones larger than his entire _head_ \- grab his shoulders. Looking up, he came face-to-face with a very large striped purple cat, who wore a cheshire grin.

"Well, well, well! Look what we got here!" The cat announced loudly, drawing the other prisoners' attention, "It's a newcomer! _And_ a Sonic!"

The cat looked at the ever-growing crowd gathering around them, "And y'know what we do to newbies!"

Sonic suddenly screeched as the purple cat easily picked him up like a ragdoll, his tray of food clattering onto the floor, "Let GO of me, you nutter!"

Instead, the cat just laughed while he struggled and squirmed, a crowd surrounding them with dangerously eager looks. "C'mon, folks! It's time for the _'initiation',_ HAH!"

The crowd began closing in, at first settling for a few punches and kicks to the face and stomach, but he was eventually pushed into the crowd where he was grabbed, thrown, hit, held down, and some of them even seemed like they were trying to physically tear him apart.

Usually, he'd be able to get out of scrapes like this.

Usually, Super would've come out by now.

Usually, he wasn't so _slow_.

None of the inmates gave him a single chance to get up and retaliate or defend himself, and every time he thought he saw an opening he was only dragged back into the fray. They just kept whaling on him.

Not too far away, but not too close either, Scourge was watching as the prison "brawl" (more like a prison beat-up, really) transpired. Now, don't get him wrong, he would've LOVED to join in the pummeling- out of everyone there, he probably had the MOST right to beat Sonic into a pulp.

But.. it just... Didn't feel right.

Scourge, both being pretty small and technically a 'Sonic' himself, had previously been the one in that position. And for some reason, seeing it happen to someone else... Even though that someone was a person he HATED.... Wasn't as fun to watch as he thought it'd be.

Was he... Feeling _sympathy_ for Sonic? Oh fuck no-

Maybe... Maybe he just didn't like being reminded of how he used to be in the same position.

But that was such a _pathetic_ explanation, too. So what if he got beaten up a few times- it didn't affect him THAT badly.

.... Right?

Luckily, he didn't have to dwell on his dilemma for much longer- the prison guards had finally decided to actually do something about Sonic getting beaten to a pulp and began tackling the instigating inmates to the ground. After the rowdiness was reduced to a manageable degree, two other guards picked Sonic by his shoulders and dragged him towards the infirmary.

Dinner was over.


End file.
